


HSMTMTS: Seblos Edition

by Silent_Moon99



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basically HSMTMTS but more Seblos, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Bullying, EJ is gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Might Add More, There are a lot of ships, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon99/pseuds/Silent_Moon99
Summary: A short seblos fanfiction that plays out every episode. It basically will play through the boys P.O.V most of the time and show more pinning.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. The Auditions: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. This will probably suck, but I will try my best. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it is bad.

Today was the day. The first day of sophomore year at East High? What could go wrong?

A lot actually.

Of course, this year was already off to a better start for Carlos. Not only did East High have a new drama teacher, but Carlos was her assistant as well as the choreographer. When Miss Jenn told Carlos the musical would be High School Musical, he practically died of happiness. He would get to help choreograph his favorite movie ever at his school which happened to be the school where HSM took place.

But none of that changed the fact that he was alone. He didn't have any friends at school and was bullied for his fashion sense and being gay. He tried his best not to let it get to him, but usually, it did. But right now he couldn't worry about that. He had to find Miss Jenn.

Every year, on the first day of school, they would have an assembly. This year, Miss Jenn and he had to go up there so Miss Jenn could introduce herself and announce the show. He was going up so everyone would know that he would be choreographing it. 

"Carlos!" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to face Miss Jenn.

"Miss Jenn! Hey!" Carlos responded excitedly. Of course, he had met up with her over the summer a few times, but this was different. Now, they had to prepare for auditions and rehearsals. It was actually happening.

"So, I was thinking. When they call me up to introduce myself, I will shoot a shirt out of this shirt cannon," She said, holding up the shirt cannon to show me, "And then yell 'Go Wildcats.' Then, I'll give the shirt cannon to you to hold as I announce the winter musical. That sound good?"

Carlos thought for a second, taking the idea in and then nodding, "Yup. That will be great. I have to find my locker, but I'll see you at the assembly." He said and turned on his heel, starting to walk down the hall.

"Ok!" Miss Jenn yelled after him. 

As Carlos walked down the hallway, he noticed a familiar blonde farmboy talking to Natalie, the stage manager for last year's production of Brigadoon and this year's High School Musical. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw Seb laugh at something Natalie said. Carlos has had a crush on Seb since middle school, but right now was not the time to think about Seb. He had to find his locker before the bell rang and meet Miss Jenn again for the assembly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Carlos had made it to Miss Jenn just in time for the assembly. Finding his locker proved to be a lot harder than expected, but he made it to Miss Jenn in time so it didn't matter. He sat down next to her and they didn't speak at all until Miss Jenn was called up.

Miss Jenn walked up there and Carlos followed quickly behind her. She walked up to the podium as Carlos stood behind and to the side of her.

"Please hold your applause," She said before grabbing the shirt cannon that was stored in the podium. She walked to beside the podium and yelled, "GO WILDCATS!" as she shot a shirt at some kid, hitting him right in the face. She handed the cannon to Carlos before walking back to the podium. 

"My name is Miss Jenn," She said, picking the microphone up and starting to walk with it, "And when I heard that the high school where High School Musical was shot has never staged a production of High School Musical The Musical I was shocked as an actress, inspired as a director, and triggered as a millennial."

She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Auditions are tomorrow after school. This show could change your lives. And I'm saying this as a background dancer from the original movie. Third from the left-back row, red headband. And those are my real teeth so." 

Carlos couldn't wait any longer and put the shirt cannon down and walked up to Miss Jenn, going to grab the microphone. "Oh, and meet your new student choreographer, Carlos. You know him as captain of the color guard. I know him as an unpaid, rising star." She said and moved the microphone away and leaned towards Carlos, "But seriously, I have no budget."

The bell rang and students started to get up to leave. Once everyone left and Carlos was the only one in there, he started to dance. He was mouthing the lyrics to 'Bot to the Top' and doing moves he was thinking about using when he heard a voice say something.

"Excuse me. Is there somewhere your supposed to be?" He heard Mr. Mazara ask. 

Carlos stopped and moved his eyes down and then back up before responding with, "Broadway." Carlos grabbed his stuff and quickly left the auditorium.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day of auditions and Seb was nervous. He really wanted to audition for Sharpay, but he didn't think he would be brave enough to tell Miss Jenn that. Which is why he was heading to the library. He knew that Carlos would sit in there every day during lunch and thats who he needed to find. 

He walked into the library and headed towards the back where he saw the familiar boy dark-haired boy sitting at a computer. He had headphones in and watching some dance video. He admired Carlos for a few minutes, taking in how focused he was and watching him take notes. 'Carlos is kind of cute' Seb thought to himself before remembering why he was there in the first place. 

"Um, excuse me," Seb said, tapping Carlos's shoulder. Carlos immediately ripped his headphones out and quickly turned around, obviously startled. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you!" Seb took a few steps back.

"No, it's fine. You didn't mean to. What do you need?" Carlos asked, turning away to pause his video.

Seb stayed quiet for a moment before saying something, "I need your help. I want to audition for Sharpay." Seb was nervous. Deep down, he knew Carlos wouldn't judge him, at least he hoped not.

"Ok..?" Carlos said, obviously confused, "So you want to get you the role?"

"Nononono. Not that at all. I need you to tell Miss Jenn that I want to audition for Sharpay. If she asks me or tells me to audition for someone else, I might not have enough confidence to tell her I want to audition for her. If she does that, I want you to tell her I would rather audition for Sharpay. Is that ok with you? All you would have to do it let her know" Seb asked, still a little nervous.

Carlos stood up and smiled at Seb, "Of course I will. I'm sure she will be fine with it." Seb smiled back and him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! You don't understand how much this means to me," Seb said before noticing what he was doing and quickly pulling away, "Sorry. I guess I got really excited."

Carlos chuckled, "It's fine." Seb nodded and turned to walk away. Carlos quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Hey, um, break a leg today at auditions. I think you'll nail it."

Seb smiled at Carlos and responded with a quick thanks before walking away, trying to hide the small blush that had made its way on his face. He had not only hugged Carlos, but Carlos grabbed his hand. Seb smiled to himself and hurried to find Natalie and tell her the good news. Natalie was one of his few friends. He was friends with a lot of the theater kids.

"How did it go?" Natalie asked as Seb sat down next to her.

"It went great! He said it would mention it to Miss Jenn. I might actually have a shot!" Seb responded quickly.

"Good for you, Seb!" Natalie responded and Seb nodded. Now, all he had to do was get the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. This chapter is kind of...sucky? But it's fine. I decided to put this chapter into two parts. Next chapter you will see more of the other characters, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. The Auditions: Part 2

Carlos took a deep breath as he walked down the hall. Today was audition day and he was nervous. He wasn't auditioning for anyone, he was just nervous about how it was going to go. 

"Earth to Carlos!" He heard Miss Jenn's voice say. Carlos turned to look at her. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Auditions are starting. Can you help Natalie get everyone together?"

Carlos nodded, "Yes I can." Carlos turned and started to quickly walk away to where everyone was preparing. There were a good amount of people auditioning for the show and Carlos was happy about it.

He walked into the room and the first person he saw was Seb. He was nervously zipping his zipper up and down. While he wanted to go and talk to him, he couldn't. He had to help Natalie. 

Carlos walked over to Natalie who was walking around making sure everyone had a paper with their number. "Hey, Natalie. Miss Jenn told me to come and help make sure everyone was prepared and ready!"

"Ok cool," Natalie responded as she wrote something down, "There are a few people who are running late, as they arrive give each of them one of these," Natalie handed him a few papers with numbers on them. Carlos nodded and walked over to the door. 

After about twenty minutes, everyone was there. "People. Make sure your audition number is clearly visible on your clothes. This isn't a game!" Carlos said as Natalie took her clipboard back from him. Carlos sighed and turned to take a quick look at Seb. He was clearly nervous and Carlos would've loved to be over there to calm him down, but he knew he couldn't. He had to focus on one thing and one thing only: Auditions.

"Ok theater people! Let's do this!" Miss Jenn's voice echoed through the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Five, six, seven, eight," Carlos said and half of the people auditioning started dancing. He kept his eye on everyone dancing, making mental notes on everyone. "Yes! Come on Number one!" he said. 

"I know," Miss Jenn responded, "She's amazing." Carlos smiled and nodded in agreement. He continued to watch all of them dance until the music stopped.

Carlos smiled and turned to Miss Jenn, "Great. Thats it for the warmup." He said. He turned to the table and wrote down who he thought were the best dancers so that he wouldn't forget and turned back towards everyone. 

"Everyone, pair up. Not with a friend," Miss Jenn said, "Theater is a community." Carlos nodded his head in agreement before seeing a familiar blonde-haired boy. He gave Seb a small smile and got a nervous smile in return. Carlos sighed as Seb turned around to pair up someone.

Miss Jenn and Carlos waited for everyone to pair up before Carlos taught them a dance to learn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seb stood nervously in line as Miss Jenn walked, Carlos behind her, and told people who they would read for. Seb was nervous that he wouldn't tell Miss Jenn that he wanted to be Sharpay and that Carlos wouldn't help him. He once again played with the zipper on his vest, zipping it up and down. Seb wasn't sure why he did it, but it sort of helped.

Before he knew it, Miss Jenn was at him and saying, "Your reading for Ryan, right?" 

Seb didn't say anything, his smiling dropping before he heard Carlos speak. "I think he'd rather play Sharpay," Carlos said quietly to Miss Jenn.

miss Jenn stayed quiet as she looked from Carlos back to Seb, who was now smiling. "I love that. That is so fresh." She smiled before walking away.

Carlos smiled at Seb and gave him the stuff. "Thank you.." Seb whispered to Carlos.

Carlos smiled and whispered back, "No problem."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auditions ended and Seb sighed. He had made it through auditions. Before everyone left, Miss Jenn said, "Everyone, the cast list will be out in ten minutes!." Seb was confused, but he didn't complain. 

Everyone walked out and waited. Even though it was a short wait, it felt like an eternity. And, as Miss Jenn said, ten minutes later, Carlos came out and yelled "CLEAR!: as he walked down the hallway, the cast list in his hand. Everyone followed him as he walked to the billboard thing and taped it on.

Everyone gather and read it as Carlos slipped away. 'Sharpay--Seb Matthew-Smith." Seb felt his face turn into a smile. He did it. He actually did it. Seb Matthew-Smith was going to be Sharpay. He had to find Carlos and thank him.

"Hey, Seb. Good job!" Rico said to him as he walked past. Seb nodded his head as thanks. He wasn't close with Rico but knew who he was since they were in past shows together. 

Seb disappeared in the direction Carlos went to see him talking to Miss Jenn. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Miss Jenn!." Carlos said and turned toward Seb. Seb smiled at him and Carlos smiled back.

"Thank you, Carlos!" Seb said and walked over to him, "Can I hug you."

Carlos nodded before responding, "Of course," and hugging Seb, "But don't thank me. You did it all on your own. I'm proud of you."

Seb pulled away and smiled at him, "Thank you, Carlos. I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Seb said and Carlos nodded.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Carlos responded and left. Seb wasn't going to lie to himself.

He was falling for his choreographer. 

He was falling for Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try not to take like two weeks for the next chapter lol. Have a great day/afternoon/night!


End file.
